


Their Journey

by GothicLitFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, looking back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLitFan/pseuds/GothicLitFan
Summary: Shiro reminisces about how he and Keith got to where they are.





	Their Journey

Shiro laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. His body had been slow to return to normal after his recent exertion but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He was still feeling the afterglow.

A sniff brought his attention to the body laying across his chest. Thick black strands tickled his chest slightly but he didn’t mind. God, he really didn’t mind. He brought his hand up and brushed his fingers through the black tresses which drew a contented him from his companion. He tightened his grip on the Red/Black Paladin but remained deep in his thoughts.

Shiro thought about the man currently using his chest as a pillow. There had always been something special about Keith from the moment he had met him. From his ability in a simulator or in flight to how fiercely he held onto you when he thought you were worth his time.

The former Black Paladin couldn’t help but think about all the things Keith had done for him and how long he had been doing it. He had heard snippets from the others that Keith had refused to believe the pilot error excuse put out by the Garrison and had challenged them. Ultimately leading to his dismissal. Afterwards he had never given up hope that Shiro could be found, searching for him with his limited resources. Then when he had disappeared after the fight with Zarkon Keith had refused to believe that Shiro wasn’t out there somewhere. Refusing to give up hope of finding Shiro for a second time. He remembered the clone’s memories of how happy both he and Keith had been when he had been found. How Keith had been his primary carer while he recovered. He remembered their fight and how Keith had never once stopped fighting to get through to him. He remembered Keith’s words – I love you. Those had been the words to momentarily break through Haggar’s mind control and give Keith to opportunity to completely break it by cutting off his arm. He recalled his meeting with Keith in the astral plane and how Keith had brought him back to life.

Shiro looked at his arm and back to Keith. He suddenly became overwhelmed with emotion as he recalled everything Keith had done for him. It wasn’t the first time that he had realised just how much Keith loved him.

When he stopped and thought about all that Keith had done for him, he felt both small and special. Special because someone cared that much about him that much to go to those lengths. But also small because he wasn’t entirely sure he deserved such devotion. It was overwhelming to be the centre of someone’s entire universe.

There were times when he was unsure of how to deal with it. Times when he had wondered what exactly he had done to gain that kind of devotion. He wasn’t sure he was worthy of such devotion. He was also scared that he would do something that made Keith realise he wasn’t worth it. He didn’t know what he would do without him. Not any more.

Keith had managed to creep into his way into his heart without him even realising it.

When he had first met Keith he was a kid down on his luck who had long been discredited but had great potential. He’d only needed someone to give him a chance. Shiro considered himself lucky he had been there to see Keith realise his potential.

After he had crashed back to Earth and they gotten involved with Voltron Keith had been a familiar face that he had held onto after his torturous year in the hands of the Galra. Where before Kerberos Keith had been a friend and someone he mentored, out in space he had quickly become Shiro’s right hand man.

Things got complicated after the fight with Zarkon. When Keith had found Kuron he’d felt relief. Again a familiar face, his best friend, had found him before it was too late. Then he’d allowed him to see him at his worst as Keith had helped him as he recovered. Shiro felt horrible that Keith felt he’d been pushed away but deep down he knew it was what Keith had ultimately needed.

But it had been when Keith returned that things had noticeably changed. He remembered seeing Keith for the first time after months of no contact. He had looked good, really good.

And then he had exited the pod.

And Keith had looked so good. Too good.

In that moment Keith had gone from the young kid he had mentored and became best friends with to a very, very, very attractive young man who had filled out in all the right places. Shiro, no Kuron had fought to keep his gaze on Keith’s face.

For Shiro being trapped in the Black Lion’s consciousness had been interesting. As he had pushed for the Black Lion to accept Keith as its new Paladin, Shiro had been afforded an opportunity to know Keith in ways he had never thought. He now had access to Keith’s mind and feelings. He had tried avoid violating Keith’s trust when he really didn’t have a say in the matter. They had been connected as Paladins but that had been entirely different. But sometimes he had no choice. The sheer force of Keith’s emotions had hit him like a truck. He knew how hurt Keith had been by his absence and how he felt as he thought he was being pushed away from the team.

Keith’s sheer determination had been the thing to bring Shiro back from the dead, well and Allura.

Keith had been what he had clung to stay alive as the clone’s body struggled to accept his consciousness.

After his return he had noticed a change in his feelings towards Keith. His gaze lingered longer, his touches as well. He hadn’t missed that Keith had stuck close to him as well. Almost like he feared that if he let Shiro out of his sight he would disappear. Shiro hadn’t minded the extra attention, in fact he had enjoyed. He liked that he was the first person that Keith turned to, the one he gave extra attention to.

But then when they had returned to Earth they were given heavy blows. While Pidge, Lance and Hunk were reunited with their families, they learned that Earth had been targeted by the Galra. He had also learned that Adam had died.

That had been difficult news. While his feelings for Adam had died a long time ago he still cared about his ex. They had shared a life together. They had been talking about marriage as part of their future. He had loved Adam. He had been his first real love. But then life had gotten in the way. Shiro’s disease had been getting worse and he knew he only had a few years left to achieve his dreams. It’s why he had been so adamant he had wanted to go to Kerberos. And that had been the beginning of the end for them. While Shiro ploughed forward with his dream, Adam became increasingly worried. The fights became more frequent until the final confrontation where it had ended.

Shiro couldn’t deny that thinking about Adam hurt. Their relationship had been important to Shiro and learning that Adam had died on the first Galra assault on Earth was like an arrow to his heart. He had wanted to make amends with Adam. Clear the air between them and move on. But life had never been kind to Shiro and he wasn’t surprised he was denied this opportunity.

He had also noticed that Keith had begun to distance from him and that hurt. Maybe Keith had thought he would choose Adam over him. But that wasn’t true. Not after everything they had been through. But then he noticed Keith get closer to the Garrison pilots, particularly James Griffin. Shiro hadn’t liked the way he felt when he discovered that and he was sure people could tell something was wrong. Even now he wouldn’t admit he’d been jealous.

Then the Galra attack happened.

Watching the Lions all fall to Earth with no certainty that the Paladins would survive had been like ice cold water being thrown over him. The thought of losing Keith had sent indescribable pain shooting through him. ATLAS had reacted and immediately begun making its way over to the Black Lion before he was even consciously aware of his decision. He had called out orders for med teams to be sent to the other Lions as he made his way to Keith. The entire time he couldn’t stop thinking, ‘ _Please let him be okay_ ’.

The relief when he had gotten word that Keith and the others were alive was palpable. He had spent most of his time in Keith’s hospital room. He just watched Keith’s chest rise and fall as they waited for Krolia and Kolivan to make it back to Earth.

It had been in that moment as the sunrise of a new day shone into the room that Shiro had come to the realisation of just how much Keith meant to him. He didn’t want to live if Keith wasn’t by his side. He didn’t know how to live in a world that didn’t have Keith in it. He wanted to tell Keith how he felt but his fear stopped him. Fear of not knowing if Keith would return his feelings and fear of ruining it.

He knew that Keith loved him, he had said so, but he didn’t know the way Keith loved him. Was it in the familial way his words suggested when taken at face value, or was it something deeper?

Shiro was also afraid of messing up what he had with Keith. He didn’t know how to live with Keith not by his side.

They all had a war to worry about. Romance should have been the last thing on his mind but every time he was alone, he found his thoughts wondering. He thought about what it would be like to kiss Keith, hold him, do more. His cheeks blushed at those thoughts. But he also thought about what it would be like to wake up everyday next to Keith.

After the medical tests he had gone through confirmed his disease was gone, he could now imagine a future for the first time since his diagnosis. And he wanted that future with Keith.

But he shouldn’t have been worried.

After Haggar had finally been defeated everyone had been in the mood for celebrating. Although there was an enormous amount of rebuilding to do everyone was taking the opportunity to relax and enjoy their victory.

Shiro had found Keith in the corner of the room attempting to hide from overzealous fans. He had approached Keith and motioned towards the open door which would take them onto a balcony.

Once there they were pleasantly surprised to find it empty. Shiro closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. This was going to be his moment. He had promised himself that if they survived then he was going to tell Keith how he felt, damn the consequences.

“Keith.”

Keith looked at him, confused at Shiro’s tone, “Shiro?”

Shiro smiled as he reached and grabbed Keith’s hand with his human hand.

“I don’t know how you meant it but I wanted to reply to something you said to me.” Shiro stopped as his nerves built. He took a deep breath to get the words out. He didn’t miss the confused look on Keith’s face.

“At the clone facility.”

Recognition dawned on Keith’s face.

“I just wanted to say...I love you too. And that I want you by my side. No matter what form that takes. You’re my best friend before all else. I don’t know what I would do without you. Where I would be without you. I just wanted you to know that.” Shiro finished and apprehension sat heavily in his chest. He hope Keith understood.

Keith stared into Shiro’s eyes and Shiro watched as his words sank in and Keith understood their meaning. He gripped Shiro’s hand tighter and stepped into Shiro’s space.

“I think I can live with that.” He stepped closer until their chests were almost touching and they could feel their breaths intermingling between them. They looked into each other’s eyes before making a move. Neither knew, nor cared, who started it but they pressed their lips together in their first kiss. It was nothing more than a chaste press of lips. They pulled back after a couple of seconds and smiled brightly at each other.

* * *

“I can hear you thinking.”

Keith’s words pulled Shiro out of his reminiscing. Keith had also moved while Shiro had been lost in his memories. Keith rested on his elbow and looked down at him. Shiro looked up at the man he loved and couldn’t help but smile.

All that this man had done for him, all they had been through and now they had the opportunity to have a whole different adventure together. One that was of their choosing. Thinking back on it all Shiro was convinced he was always destined to fall in love with Keith. How could he not have?

Keith could see Shiro retreating back into his mind and laughed.

“Penny for your thoughts, Takashi?”

Shiro chuckled, “Just thinking about us.”

Warmth spread through both of them. Keith leaned down and kissed Shiro.

Whatever challenges they faced next they would face them together. As they always had been and always would be. You didn’t get one without the other. Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate having writer's block. But I did manage to get this out.


End file.
